Blind
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: A demon who has only been defeated once shows up, the gang must find the person who beat him. But a defect may make things complicated. Complete
1. Surprise

Summery: There's a demon coming to town soon, but so far it's only been defeated by one person. A girl in town. But when the gang goes to find her, they discover something that might cause a problem.

Disclaimer: Never done one of these. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just this story and probably the plot. I haven't read all the YYH fanfics so I wouldn't know.

Please Note: I am not blind. There is not a Mary-Sue/self insertion in this fic. Thank You.

Another Note: I do not hate any of the characters, Though I don't mind making fun of Kuwabara by making him feel stupid. If anyone has a problem with it, sry. And Yukina doesn't exists in this fanfic.. sry again.

* * *

****

Blind

Surprise

Yusuke and friends, not including Hiei, were sitting around in the park. Yusuke and Kuwabara were at each others throats and Kurama was sitting on a bench, watching and wondering when to cut in. Hiei jumped down from a nearby tree and cleared his throat.

"Here. New assignment." He tossed them an envelope. Yusuke caught it and grumbled. "Another one?" He torn it open. In side was a piece of blue and pink paper. "Apparently Koenma has run out of white." Yusuke joked. He read the letter over once then reread it out loud.

"Yusuke. We have news that a High B, almost A type demon will be heading your way." "Only B?" Kuwabara interrupted. "Ya. Now shut up... Though it is only a level B, it is dangerous. Not because of it's strength, but because of it's weakness." The paper was snatched by Kuwabara. "It's a very hard thing to find. Only one person has ever found it and lived to tell the tale." Yusuke snatched it back "The only person to have done this, banished him back into the Demon World. But because this person wasn't a psychic, he escaped." Kuwabara got the paper again "Please go to the given address and acquire the person's assistance in this case." The paper seemed to know where they were and Koenma's teenage head (without the pacifier) popped up and yelled. "No! You may not get the information and leave. You need they're help! Yusuke! If I find out you disobeyed this, You'll regret it!" it's voice calmed down. "Please bring the person in question to my office after meeting. Please and Thank you." It did this dopey grin and vanished.

"Okay.." Yusuke drawled. Yusuke and Kuwabara snatched the paper back and forth and, just before they started hitting each other, Kurama saved the letter and folded it. He sighed at the two ruffians. "Let's go." he stated calmly and stood up. He looked at the address on the letter and walked off. Yusuke noticed and followed, Kuwabara ended up hitting himself a few times, and the ground a few times, before noticing and following. Hiei Hn'd before following.

* * *

They arrived at the address and looked up to see a regular looking house. Plain brown roof, blue walls, and a paved driveway. They walked up the path. "We sure this is the right address. It'll be kinda embarrassing if it's the wrong house." Yusuke had his hands in his pockets and was still walking behind Kurama. "I'll knock." Kurama was at the door.

He knocked once and nobody answered. He knocked again and a dog barked out back. Then the door opened and a girl about their age stood before them. She had stunning blue green eyes and red hair. She wore jeans and a purple tee shirt with sleeves down to her elbows. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello." Kurama bowed slightly. The girl smiled. "Welcome. Who are you?" She opened the door more, after deciding the person at her door wasn't dangerous. "My name is Suichi." The girl nodded and didn't ask about the others but Kurama continued. "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." he acknowledged them each in turn but she did not look at them. She stared at Kurama as though he was the greatest thing she'd ever seen. Kurama began to feel uncomfortable. "May we come in?" He finally said.

"Sure." She moved aside. "Mine name is Kari Yamishi." They entered one by one. "Thanks." Yusuke nodded as he went in. Kuwabara smiled and waved but she didn't seem to care. And Hiei did his Hn. "Please make yourselves at home." She said as she walked off into another room. Hiei stood by the couch as everyone seated themselves.

"You live here alone?" Yusuke asked, looking around. "No. I have Leon." Kuwabara frowned. She came out and sat down across from everyone. "He's my dog." she tilted her head towards the back sliding door. Kuwabara was happy again. She sat quietly.

"So.." Yusuke said after a while of silence. "We're here to talk about.." She shifted. "I supposed he's coming back isn't he.." She frowned. "I knew he wouldn't stay locked up forever. You came to talk about Koron haven't you? The demon I fought?" She looked straight ahead again. Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't know what to say. "Yes." Hiei said flatly. "And I have a question." He looked straight into her eyes when she finally looked at him. "Are you blind?" Kurama had his eyes closed and the other two looked at Hiei, then at Kari.

"Yes." She answered about as flatly as Hiei asked.


	2. Auras

Not writing a disclaimer. Hope you liked the first chp.

* * *

****

Blind

Auras

Yusuke and Kuwabara were like 'Woa!' Kari looked at them, for the first time of course, and smiled. She turned to Kurama just as Kurama looked at her. She again looked like he was the greatest thing in the world. His eyes were soft but had the hint of seriousness in them.

"We have someone you need to meet." He said and stood up. It was like he didn't care or didn't notice the question or answer. Kari nodded and stood up too. It was hard to tell if she could see or not, the way she followed Kurama around. Walking around furniture.

"What are you, a puppy?" Kuwabara looked very displeased about something. Yusuke side glanced at Kuwabara like he was a disease. He knew why he was so mad. What was it with Kuwabara and girls? It almost made him want to gag. Though Kari didn't seem to mind the rude statement.

"No.. He's easy to follow." They looked at her. "I can see living auras. I can't see objects unless they've been touched by a living thing within a 24 hour time limit." She continued to follow Kurama to the street and down the sidewalk. After a while, Yusuke swore he heard her mumble "He's beautiful." But shook it off. Kurama didn't feel quiet as uncomfortable with her staring at his back anymore. He was getting used to the fact that she was going to do that for a while. Yes, he did hear her.

* * *

When they arrived at Koenma's office, Kari seemed lost. With all the demons running around, there were a lot of aura's. She stopped and looked back and forth, confused. "Just concentrate on following me." she heard Kurama say over his shoulder. She looked forward and could see his brilliant aura among the others. She caught up and when he stopped to tell Koenma they were here, Kuwabara ran into her.

Koenma didn't seemed surprised at all to hear that Kari was blind. "Yes, yes.." He nodded. "Kari. You know why your here?" He looked up at her. She nodded. "Good. Koron is coming soon and we'd much appreciate it if you'd help us out." He had his hands pressed together and his brow furrowed, like he was thinking hard.

Kari looked at the floor. "I don't know how I could help you. It's been a long time since I last fought." she glanced up at Kurama, or more his aura. Koenma looked from her to Kurama and nodded as if he understood. "Very well then. If you wish, I will allow you to train here." Kari looked up at him and had a face on that meant 'I don't know..'. Koenma looked at Kurama. "Kurama will be your training buddy." Kari perked up. Trying not to sound too overjoyed, she made it seem like she was thinking about it before answering "I'll do it."

* * *

They took her home shortly afterwards. They were in her living room again, not sure if she could she the stuff without them. Kuwabara made it his mission to touch everything he passed and leave himself in her house. "So.. you see auras right?" Yusuke sat down. "Yes." she sat where she had been earlier. Kuwabara sat by Yusuke, not right next to but because he was the only other one actually on the couch it was considered next to him, and Kurama sat on the arm of the couch. Hiei, again, stood.

"What's the color of mine?" Yusuke asked, excited. "Your blue-ish white. A very normal color.. you are different though." she seemed bored. "Me!" Kuwabara almost jumped. "Gold." "Oh ya! Who's gold! Oh Ya! I am better than you!" Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke. "An even more normal color." Kari added. Kuwabara sank and moaned. "Darn." Yusuke laughed his head off.

Kari looked at Hiei. "Your aura is a fire of black and purple. Very demonic." She seemed to glare more as she looked at him. Then turned to Kurama and seemed unable to speak for a moment, as though saying something would ruin the image in front of her. "Well?" Yusuke prodded. Kari looked at Yusuke with a 'how-dare-you' look before answering. "It's.." she looked back at Kurama. "The most beautiful thing I've ever..... It's the purest white I've ever seen with swirls of rosy red." she sighed.

"Sounds like ice cream with strawberry syrup." Kuwabara looked thoughtful. Kari glared at him like he had said every curse word in one sentence, along with every other horrible thing possible. She stood up and, as she walked past Kuwabara, slapped him. She continued down the hall, running her hand along it. "Good bye everyone." She said, sounding cheerful.

* * *

As Kurama walked home, he thought about it. The way Kari looked every time she even glanced at him. The fact that she was blind. The demon that was coming. He wondered how Kari fought Koron while being blind. He was to train with her tomorrow. Maybe he'd figure it out then.

* * *

Kari laid on her bed with her eyes closed. When she closed her eyes she couldn't see the auras. But tonight one aura stayed in her eyelids. Kurama's. She looked at it. When she saw an aura, it would usually line a person's outside. Like the body of an action figure, but with no details. Kurama's, besides being beautiful, was detailed. She could see him. His eyes, clothes, every detail visible by normal people, and some even normal people couldn't see. She saw every detail in his clothing and if she concentrated, she could see every eyelash, every hair on his head. His aura wasn't just a covering. It was Kurama.

She actually started to wonder if Kurama was real. If she hadn't just made him up so she could see again. She liked Kurama. He allowed her to see again.


	3. Kari Yamishi

Hey ya people. No, still not doing disclaimer. And this is my first YYH fic. Thought I'd get to know some people besides the WHR fans. Enjoy!

* * *

****

Blind

Kari Yamishi

Kurama and Kari were in the Spirit World training room. Kari fought pretty well and Kurama knew she wasn't all human, but she hadn't used any powers. After a few hours of fighting, they were both tuckered out. Breathing hard, they both sat down to rest.

They got drinks of water and sat in a clear view of cold air. "Thanks Kurama." Kari said after 5 minutes.

"For what?" Kurama looked at her. She hesitated. "For training me." she stuttered. Kurama heard her and knew she was lying.

"No Really. why?" He sat up straight. She looked at the floor and hesitated again. "For.. For letting me see again." she looked up and straight ahead. "Huh?" Kurama didn't understand.

"When I see auras, I see figures.. Outlines.. I see your aura.. I see a person. I see clothes, hair, eyes, mouth. I see a person. I can see you. Not just that.. I see color. Emerald green eyes, fiery red hair. Kurama, I can see you as if I had never been blinded." She looked at him, smiling.

Kurama smiled too and then took on a more serious face. "Have you been able to see before?" he asked. She looked away. "Yeah." It was like she dreaded the question. "What happened?" He looked caring again. Kari looked at the rest of the room, which was pitch black for her.

"Koron happened. He happened." she sighed. "I didn't know about demons or anything of the sort till I fought him. I had been taking fighting lessons and when he attacked me for no reason, I acted on instinct and attacked him too. I tapped into an all new power that I never knew I had. After I banished Koron to the demon world, more powerful beings felt I would be a danger to all when I accidentally killed someone. The way I used the power was my eyes, apparently. They made me blind so I couldn't hurt anyone. But I could still see auras."

"I thought it was the end. Yet I made life work. I learned brail, got books and a new computer. Everything was fine. I hardly went to populated areas because there are too many people, too many auras to concentrate. I learn to make a living, but I wanted to see again. Colors and people. I had almost forgotten everything when you knocked on the door. When I opened it, I thought my sight had returned but when you introduced your friends, I noticed their auras and knew it wasn't true. I liked to look at you cause I could see you. I thought you might be able to get my sight back." She sighed. She looked at the floor again, though she probably couldn't see it. Shoes don't have life energy.

Kurama looked at her, then at the floor. That was it huh? That's why. Kurama didn't know what powers she had but he had the feeling Koenma did. They continued to talk instead of train.

* * *

A few hours later Kuwabara took Kari home. Much to his pleasure. Kurama went to see Koenma.

He found him behind a stack of papers, bringing them down, stamping them and sending them flying. He cleared his throat to get Koenma's attention. "Sir." Koenma looked up at him. "Hello Kurama, can I help you?" He set down the stamp.

"Sir.. About Kari.." "She not do well in training? I'm sure she'll catch on. Don't worry." "No sir.. She did quite well. But.." "Yes?" "She told me about how she beat Koron and how 'higher beings' stripped her of her sight. Koenma. I only know of you and your father who are 'higher beings' and could possibly order that." Koenma had his brow furrowed again.

"Kurama.. you have to understand. She was getting out of hand. She couldn't control herself.." "Sir." Koenma looked at him again. "Can I see her file? The records? I know you have them." Kurama stared at him with determination. "Alright then. Tsubame, please help him." Koenma called and a young woman came in and showed Kurama out.

* * *

Kari stood at her door trying to make Kuwabara leave. "No.. I'll be fine.. really.. I mean.. you touched everything in my house.. No really.. I can handle it.. No. Go home and rest.. Kuwabara.." he just wouldn't leave.. Another 10 minutes of saying no and he was really getting on her nerves. She sighed and when he asked again she yelled. "No Kuwabara! I can take care of myself! I'm only blind! Not stupid!" she roared. There was this singeing sound and he freaked and ran off. She sighed again and went inside.

She didn't have to yell like that. He probably would be afraid of her for a while. What was that noise she'd heard? Like something on fire.... Oh well. she'd think about it later.

* * *

Kurama sat in Koenma's great library, that usually was of no use to anyone on any subject except the obvious, looking for a file in a stack of them. "Ogre.. don't you know which one is which?" He looked up from his pile. "No.. sorry Kurama.. I don't work in this section." "By the way.. why did you come with me? Doesn't Koenma need you?" Kurama stood up and stretched. "Not really. Unless you count ordering me around and yelling." The big blue ogre sighed. "Ok." Kurama sat back down and continued to look.

He found the file about 10 minutes later. "Got it. Ogre you can go back to work now." Kurama didn't even look at him. Ogre groaned and walked off. "Kari Yamishi. Age 16. Birthday, Hair and eye color, blah blah blah." He skimmed down the pages. "Ah. Power: Elemental. Elemental? Ok. Story.: Kari Yamishi, normal everyday girl meets not everyday monster. In the battle unlocked her true power and banished her enemy to Demon world. When caught off guard by thugs a few days later, she accidentally set a few on fire. They died in the flames and to keep her from killing again she was blinded. She could only effect a person she could see. To the dislike of those on the Mortal Protection Council, or M.P.C., Yamishi could still see peoples auras and quite possibly still hurt them. Though none to date have been hurt since the date of her being blinded, the M.P.C. and S.W.O. are still watching her. (S.W.O. Spirit World Operatives)." He finished reading and even looked it over again.

"Set thugs on fire... Elemental.." He thought about it the whole way home.

* * *

Kari was in her kitchen the next morning, making breakfast. But because she couldn't see, she just had cereal. When she went to sit down, the door bell rang. Maybe it was Kurama. A light on her stove lit. Maybe it was Kuwabara again. The fire died out. She'd have to answer it to know.

She walked to the door but stood there. Someone powerful was behind that door. She hesitated to open it. "Kari. I heard you lived here and since I was in town.." Kari just about screamed as she was lifted from the ground and vanished in a big blaze of light that left scorch marks on the ground.


	4. The Lost and Found

Ok. I got nothin to say.

* * *

****

Blind

The Lost and Found

Just after lunch, Koenma called them all to a meeting. Botan met them all by the movie theater. "So. Botan what's this meeting about?" Yusuke asked as they headed for spirit world. "The demon. What else?" Botan said it like it was obvious. "Right." Yusuke drawled as they reached the doors.

In Koenma's office, He was yelling at Ogre for leaving to help Kurama. When he noticed the others he calmed down. "Yo!" He called as they came in and sat down on chairs that appeared. "Ya ya. Just get on with it will ya?" Yusuke moaned. Koenma glared and then the screen came down.

"This is Koron." His said. The man was tall and had black streaky hair. Like he had too much grease in it. He wore a black trench coat and black jeans. His shoes were.. well.. black. His shirt was red though and he wore 2 silver earrings in his left ear. He had a very nice and fancy watch. Looked very expensive.

"Woa.. What is he? A rich thug?" Kuwabara stared at the watch and earrings. "No. He's just weird." Koenma stated as the screen raised up again.

"So what... you called us up here to show us pictures?" Hiei said monotonously. "No." Koenma whined and the screen came back with information written on it. "Ok.. he's a B class.." Yusuke read the first line. "We knew that." Koenma looked like he could've hit him. "Keep reading Yusuke. You might learn something."

"Age: Unknown, Class: B, Powers: Koenma! All you have besides that is that he tracks powers! How useless can you get!" Yusuke shouted. They heard screaming behind them as Kurama and Botan came in. Kuwabara was yelling and complaining and Botan was trying to calm him down.

"That stupid girl! All I did was try to help! How does she thank me?! She tries to set me on fire!" He noticed everyone looking at him and his slightly smoky arm. "What happened?" Kurama looked at his arm again.

"That girl! I offered to come in and help her out and she yelled at me and my sleeve caught fire! I ran off so I wouldn't get burned to a crisp! What the heck is she?!" Kuwabara kept ranting and Kurama looked back at the screen. "Elemental." he muttered before darting off.

Everyone shut up when he left. "What's his problem?" Kuwabara stared at the door he'd vanished through. "Kari has elemental powers." Koenma sighed. Yusuke looked from Kuwabara's arm to the screen. "Ah damn it all." he ran after Kurama.

Kuwabara stood there stupidly before Hiei said something. "They think Koron is going to go after Kari because she used her power. Idiot." He ran out, or more.. vanished.. cause, you know.. he's really fast. Kuwabara, finally getting it, ran out yelling "Well don't leave me out of it! Guys! Wait up!"

* * *

Kurama arrived at Kari's house first. He walked up to the door and was going to knock when he realized it was open. He went to push it open. When he touched it, it.. melted.. Water ran down the door from the heat of his touch. "Huh?" Kurama looked at the door and around it. It was all covered in a thin layer of ice. He stood there examining it when Yusuke and Hiei arrived.

"Well?" Hiei asked flatly. Like everything else he said. "She froze the door." Kurama answered, mostly to himself. Yusuke bent down near him. "Hey.. You think she burns stuff all the time?" he pointed to the scorch marks. Kurama looked at them and then at Hiei. Hiei nodded. Kurama nodded back and narrowed his eyes before they both ran off, Yusuke at their heels. Kuwabara had just reached the place, out of breath, when they ran past and he groaned and ran after them.

* * *

Kari was tied to a tree in the middle of the forest. She looked around. Everything was so bright. So green. All the trees were giving off living auras. She couldn't see much besides bright green. Until a big black aura came up to her. "Oh go away." she said half- heartedly.

Koron laughed and held her chin. "I know you have friends. They'll look for you, wont they? I hear one is the newest spirit detective. Wont this be fun. I've been training while I was away. I'm stronger than I was before.. If those dimwitted higher beings had taken the time to check on me... They'd probably know I'm an A class now." He sounded bored and relaxed.

Kari saw a dark blue barrier surrounding her, and a bigger one surrounding the main area. She guessed it was so regular people would stay out. But the one around her was puzzling. If normal people couldn't get past the big one, why put one around her?

She blinked and for a second she could swear she had seen Koron in color, along with different shades of green and brown for a background. Was she seeing things... Was she getting her sight back? Maybe Koenma was giving her eyes back. She stopped, her excitement dropping. Koenma had said he couldn't take it off her. And she couldn't see anymore.. it was back to auras again.

* * *

Kurama was talking with Botan and Koenma for about half an hour before he came back. "Come on." Kuwabara was still tired and Yusuke and Hiei nodded and followed Kurama.

"So.. what'd he say Kurama? He know where they are?" Yusuke asked as they ran off. "Yes. Apparently, Koron wants us to find him. That or he's extremely stupid." He replied. "I think I'll go with the, him wanting us to come, theory." Yusuke laughed as they headed for the forest.

* * *

I've got it! I'm a genius.. not really.. never mind.. shutting up. Next chapter.


	5. Found to Fight

Well, I probably posted this before my sister even thought of posting her 2 YYH fics. If you ever read my sisters fics.. if she ever posts them. We use the same name.. Well.. At the end of this fic, I'm a little of what my sister calls "Mrs. Cheesy" or "Mrs. Sappy".

* * *

****

Blind

Found to Fight

Kurama and fellows stop near the barrier. "Hm." Kurama walks through it. Yusuke points at Koron, just through the trees. "There he is." Kuwabara whispered. "I think we know that." Hiei.

"Who's he talking to? Himself?" Kuwabara saw him turn around and wave his arms like he was using them for visual aids in a conversation. Yusuke shrugged when Kuwabara looked at him.

* * *

"My friends are coming.. you know that right?" Kari glared at the big black aura before her. He HAD gotten stronger.

"Ya. I bet your friends come running in waving and all happy to see you. Beat my ass and run away as hero's.. right?" Koron joked, jumping around and playing out the scene. "I doubt it. I don't even think they'll notice you." He laughed.

The guys walked into view. "Hey. What took ya so long?" Koron turned to greet them. They were all glaring, except Kuwabara who was staring at the size of the demon.

"Where's Kari?" He added, looking around. "What are you talking about? You can't see her? What are you? Blind?" he cracked up at his own joke. Yusuke sweat dropped. _'How lame.'_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They were glancing around the area, trying to spot Kari. "Where is she scum bag?" Yusuke was getting testy. "She's hanging around. Though she's a little tied up.." He laughed again. Yusuke sweat dropped again. _'Still Lame..'_

Kari's jaw dropped. "Guys! I'm right here! Stop playing around!" She stared at the auras of her friends. Kurama's head turned toward her. "Kurama!" Kari smiled. He could see her! His head turned away. She frowned. Why couldn't they see or hear her?

"The barrier!" She gasped as she tried to kick it. She'd easily brake it if she could see. If she had her eyes. "Damn the stupid Higher Beings!" she yelled in frustration.

Hiei glared at Koron. "Are we gonna talk, or are we gonna fight?" Koron stopped laughing and looked at the short fighter. " Now, that is funny. Alright. Lets go." He said, his arm stretching out the grab Hiei, far past normal limitations. Hiei drew his sword and sliced the arm. His sword broke into pieces. "What?" Hiei looked at his sword.

"Hiei! If it was that easy to beat him, someone would've done it by now!" Yusuke yelled. Koron had Hiei in his huge fist, up in the air. He clenched his fist tighter and they swore they heard Hiei's arm crack. Kurama jumped up into a tree and vanished. Kari could still see his aura though. Bouncing through the trees.

Yusuke searched the guy for any visible weak spots, and when he couldn't find any, he just went up and hit the dude a lot with his glowing fist.

Koron laughed and hardly loosened his grip on Hiei. Kuwabara was trying futilely to stab him and Kurama hadn't shown himself. Kari couldn't stand it.

Kurama was nearby. "Kari?" He whispered as he looked around. "Kari!" he was still whispering. "Kurama! Kurama!" She saw him, perched on a nearby branch. "Kari.. What's his weakness?" He begged the empty space around him.

Kari thought. What had his weakness been. It might not work anymore. The guy was stronger now. He sighed. "It.." she was going to say it was futile, but Kurama seemed to sense her giving up cause he said. "No Kari.. Answer me.. What is it?" He looked straight at Koron.

Kari sighed but answered. Kurama nodded and jumped out from his hiding place. "Did he understand me?" She was talking to herself. She blinked and she could see again. Her vision was faulty.. Like a TV screen when the power keeps going on and off. It was Auras again. Then real, then auras. What was going on?

Kurama had jumped behind Koron. He jumped and flipped over him. As his head passed Koron's he muttered "She told me." Koron's eyes widened a little and he stared at Kurama just standing there in front of him. He dropped Hiei, who Yusuke went to check on immediately.

Hiei had a broken arm and a bruised rib. He took slow breaths and stared at Kurama, who was standing calmly in front of the enemy. "Kurama! What are you doing?" He yelled. Yusuke was also staring at Kurama and Kuwabara had been flung around a lot, so he kinda squinted at him.

"She what?!" Koron glared at Kurama and side glanced the spot he'd trapped Kari in. "What'd she tell you?" He was panicking. The others stared at Kurama, wide eyed. He'd talked to Kari. Where was she? "I told you. She told me your weakness." "Impossible. She cant do anything while she's in her predicament." Koron smiled. "She told you nothing." Kurama snickered.

He walked over to Kari and willed his energy. It cracked the barrier and she became visible to the others. Her eyes flashed again to where she could see. She quickly lit her bindings on fire and dropped from the tree. Her eyes flashed back.

"You ok?" Kurama asked. Her eyes kept flashing from blue to green. Auras to color and figures. "Fine." she said, a little disappointed that she couldn't see yet. When Kurama's aura touched her, she almost thought she'd see forever, when her eyes stayed green for a while. But they were blue again.

"She can't help you! Don't you get that! She's blind!" Koron yelled at Kurama, obviously scared. The rest of the group was watching Kurama. He freed a person he couldn't see. Or could he?

Kari shut her eyes, blocking out the auras. But Kurama was strapped to her eyelids. Colorful and brilliant. She opened her eyes defiantly and glared at Koron's aura. Kurama standing behind her.

"You haven't told him, have you?" Koron sounded scared now, as he talked to Kari. "I have." Plain and simple. "What did you tell him!" Koron backed up and few steps.

Kurama answered. "Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Plants, Earth and something, anything pure. Sounds weird, and down right out of it. How could she defeat you if she needed all those things?" Yusuke piped up. "Kurama, she's only elemental. She doesn't have plants and Light." His question was how she'd done it before.

"She didn't fight alone, Yusuke. She had someone with her." Kurama looked at his friends, on the ground and beaten. "How come they aren't known?" Hiei said something that wasn't mean...

"They died Hiei. She has been the only one to survive, remember.. Why talk about a dead guy?" The question was sarcastic. "Well she doesn't have him anymore. She can't beat me." Koron looked proud again as he stood tall.

Plants wrapped themselves around Koron's limbs. "She doesn't need him." Kurama was staring determinedly at the demon before him. Kari's eyes flashed. "Kurama, I can't see yet. I'm still blind." she said, as if he had the answer and she was begging for it.

He put his hand on her shoulder and she felt his strength pour over her and cover her eyes. When she opened them, she could see. She looked around a little before glaring at Koron like she knew something he didn't. "Why are your eyes green?" he asked, fighting his bonds.

Kari raised her hand and the sky became cloudy and it began to rain. The wind blew hard, like they were in a hurricane. The ground around Koron's feet exploded, covering him with mud as Kurama's plants covered his wrists and ankles. Kari's eyes flared and Koron's body froze. All but his head as his body also caught fire. Before the ice melted they need something pure. What?

Kurama seemed lost now. He didn't know what to do. His doubt. Kari's eyes flashed to blind again. "Kurama?" She asked/begged. Kurama didn't know anything pure. His aura was pure white, but he didn't have enough of it. He'd die too, if he gave it all up to win. Kari didn't want that. She shut her eyes as if wishing it all would stop and leave her alone. She saw Kurama there and tried to wipe his image away.

The last thing the guy had said to her.. The guy who came to rescue her the last time Koron had attacked. What had he said!? 'There is only one thing pure.' It had been right after they banished Koron. He had used all his strength. 'The only thing pure enough to kill him for good is..'

He had been dieing. She was crying and he was dieing. She'd only just met him. He had said Koron would come back and she'd have to fight alone. He told her the purest thing in the world. Said that would kill Koron for sure. But he didn't have it. 'The only thing pure.. Kari.. is love.'

When he said it, she thought he'd been delusional. Or trying to be cheesy. But think about it. Watch a movie, what wins when battles are being lost or the people are about to die out. Books you read on fantasy and fiction.

People are crazy. Kari thought. _He was right. _But she didn't have that now and she didn't want Kurama to die either. The ice was melting and Kurama seemed to know what the purest thing was too.

Kurama side glanced Kari, who had her eyes shut tight. He turned his head to face her and gave her a kiss. They were the same height so it was easy. Kari's eyes popped open. Kurama was allowing her to see again. He wasn't in doubt anymore. She looked around at the people. Everyone was staring, really wide eyed at Kurama and her. She closed her eyes again, and the wonderful feeling she had.. Kurama was kissing her. That meant he loved her right? What a feeling.

She smiled as Kurama backed off. She didn't need him to help her anymore. He let go of her shoulder and she could still see. She smirked and raised both hands. Concentrating, she sent a wave of light as pure white as Kurama's aura at Koron. It hit him and exploded. Light seemed to come from the ground and head to the sky, like the pictures they show of the world ending explosion.


	6. The Happy Ending?

Ok. Time for me to be Mrs. Cheesy. Here we go.

* * *

****

Blind

The Happy Ending?

It was a world of dust and dirt. No one could see anything. Kurama's vines were gone, the wind and rain, stopped. No more wonderful feeling. Not more freezing or fire. Nothing. Kari sank to her knees and fell to a sitting position. What had happened? She blinked. She couldn't see. Was it the dirt and dusty air, or was she blind again.

She looked around, trying to see. "Everyone alright?!" She heard someone near her scream. "Kurama?" She mumbled. Someone touched her shoulder. "Alright!" "Just fine." "Help! I'm stuck in the tree trunk!" "Yusuke? Hiei? Kuwabara?" Kari smiled but then frowned again. Was she never going to see their faces. A blinding light shone through the dust. She shielded her eyes. The area was clearing. The sun shone down into the clearing and the barriers were gone.

She hadn't seen the sun for a while and for a second she thought she might be dead. Kurama bent down to help her up. "You ok?" He looked her straight in the eyes. Dazzling Green orbs like his. She smiled. "Just fine!" She could she his aura. But not like before. It was more a feeling than a seeing.

The others walked up. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei. All scratched up. Hiei's left arm dangling. She took a while to recognize which was which. She pointed to each one. "Yusuke? Hiei? Kuwabara?" They nodded. Hiei Hn'd. Kurama looked at the others then back at Kari.

"You can see?" She nodded with excitement. "I can see!" she hugged Kurama around the neck and laughed. She laughed so hard, she cried.

* * *

They went to Koenma. Kari looked around at everything she could. It was wonderful. She couldn't stop poking things, examining them. To make sure they were real. When they got to Koenma's office, Kari tried acting normal, though she wanted to burst out laughing. Koenma was a toddler. Ha Ha Ha!

Koenma stared at her. She was really trying not to laugh. "What's wrong Kari?" He asked.

She burst out laughing. "Oh my god!" she almost fell over. "Koenma's a baby!" She fell back into Yusuke who also cracked up. "Ya I know! Isn't it funny!" They laughed together. Kurama grinned like he was trying not to laugh along.

"What? She can see?" Koenma looked at Kurama. He nodded. "Ok.. HEY! I'M NOT A BABY!" Kari and Yusuke started laughing harder.

* * *

When they finally got out of there, still laughing, but out. They were walking down the street. Kari and Yusuke cracking jokes and laughing together. They'd been so busy laughing, they didn't know what Koenma had said to them. Kurama looked down. He was thinking hard and a frown had been placed on his face.

* * *

"She doesn't deserve to be tortured Kurama." Koenma had said. "I know. But why do you have to wipe her memories? That's worse than blinding her!" Kurama slammed a hand down on the desk.

"Kurama. She doesn't need the memories. We made a horrible mistake by blinding her and that's what I don't want her to remember." "I.. I know.." Kurama tried to argue.

As they turned to leave, the decision final, Koenma called. "Kurama."

"Yes sir?" He looked back at him. "The real reason you don't want me to do it is because she'll forget you.. isn't it?" Kurama downcast his eyes and followed the others out.

* * *

They had all gone home and Kurama secretly followed Kari home. She walked up her drive, like she hadn't been home in years. She hesitantly opened the door and walked around the house.

Just as she started making eggs, smiling, a bright light scanned the house. She was still smiling and making eggs. It was like nothing happened. Kurama walked to the door and knocked.

Kari, smiling, answered. "Hello." Kurama did his best to smile.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked. Kurama's heart sank.

Her memories had been wiped. No more training. Yusuke and her joking. No more fighting. No more.. anything.. No more them. It was like losing a sibling.. though he never had one. It didn't hurt as much as when he lost Kuronue, but it still hurt.

"I.. I'm Suichi. Suichi Minamoto. Hello." He bowed slightly. She smiled.

"I'm Kari. Kari Yamishi. Nice to meet you Suichi. Wanna come in?" she stepped out of the way.

"Oh.. No. It was nice to meet you too. Good bye." He turned to leave.

"Uh, Have a nice day!" she called as he walked away. She added in a mutter "That was weird." and turned back in.

Kurama walked down the street. If he was called a hero, and Koron had been the bad guy taking over earth. The hero's save earth. Was this the happily ever after that came after the story? After the adventure? He had to say.. if it was.. It sucked.

He knew it was happy for Kari... but he knew a lot about her and she didn't even recognize him.

Happily ever after really wasn't all that happy for everyone.


End file.
